horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Scrapper
The Scrapper is a machine in Horizon Zero Dawn. It is the smallest of the Acquisition Class machines, whose function is the gathering and recycling of resources. However, it is also equipped with offensive weaponry that can be employed against perceived threats, such as encountered humans. History The original function of Scrappers was to recycle the bodies of destroyed or otherwise non-functional machines, so that the materials could be used in the construction of more machines. Originally Scrappers were docile, posing no threat to humans. However, their behavior became more hostile as a result of the Derangement. Appearance The chassis of a Scrapper bears some resemblance to the body shape of a hyenaGame Informer #82: Woman vs. Machine. It is quadrupedal, with a humped posture, clawed feet, no tail, and a thick, ridged neck. The machine’s mouth assembly is composed of 3 circular grinders, primarily used for grinding machine parts as part of their recycling function. However they are also used by the Scrapper in melee attacks. Two optical sensor arrays, each composed of four sensors, are located on its head, in the same positions as a hyena’s eyes. A radar scanner is located on its dorsal side between its shoulders, and a power cell is located between its haunches. An energy weapon capable of firing both pulse bursts and continuous blasts is located in mouth assembly; this weapon cannot be disabled. Behavior Scrappers are invariably found in packs of at least two, roaming areas in search of machine chassis to recycle. Occasionally a Scrapper will stop and use its radar scanner. The Scrapper appears programmed to ignore any radar signature from the presence of a stationary object, machine or moving object that is less than the size of a human. If it detects a moving object that is at least the size of a human, the Scrapper immediately runs to the vicinity of the signature and investigates. However, if the signature is from a machine or from a moving object that is smaller than a human, such as wildlife, the Scrapper ignores it. Abilities Scrappers are agile, and attack in the manner in which they work: in packs. If a threat is identified, the pack of Scrappers attacks it aggressively, employing both ranged and melee attacks. Ranged attacks are employed using the energy weapon located in the Scrapper’s mouth assembly; from it a Scrapper can fire bursts of energy and continuous blasts. Melee attacks include jumping at the enemy and slashing with its claws or swiping with its jaw grinders. Attacks Components Loot }} Trivia * They are attracted to destroyed machines, similar to the Glinthawk. * If allowed to do so, a Scrapper will strip all of the valuable/useful resource from the chassis of a destroyed machine; Aloy, therefore, gets nothing from the chassis. Gallery Miguel-angel-martinez-horizon-zero-dawn-scrapper-deathbringer-robot-concept-art.jpg|Early concept art of a Scrapper facing down a Deathbringer, by Miguel Angel Martinez Miguel-angel-martinez-horizon-zero-dawn-scrapper-robot-concept-art.jpg|Concept art References de:Plünderer uk:Шкребун it:Spazzino Category:Acquisition Class Category:No Vulnerability Category:Machines Category:Small Sized Machines Category:SIGMA Override Category:No Resistance